1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for a 3D observation apparatus, a 3D observation system, and a control method for the 3D observation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-090035, for example, discloses a technology related to a 3D endoscope apparatus for 3D observation based on two images obtained by two optical systems and the parallax of the images. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KCKAI Publication No. 2013-090035 discloses that a misalignment occurs in an optical system of a 3D endoscope when the 3D endoscope is treated in an autoclave. Unless a correction is made to the misalignment, a 3D image cannot be properly constructed. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-090035 discloses a misalignment correction which is achieved by adjusting an image for the right-eye to an image for the left-eye by a translation process. However, performing an alignment correction when it is unnecessary is troublesome.